Love Me, Hate Me
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: Sakura's new to school. What happens when Bad boy Sasuke sees the new catch?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I do NOT own Naruto!

_**A/N**_**: **_**I know, I probably should work on other stories, but I got a request to do this story, and it sounded cool, so I'm going to do it! I'd like to thank Sakura Haruno 998 for requesting this story!**_

Stretching, I yawned as I looked over at the latest one. Waking up, she looked at me and smirked. Leaning over me, she whispered, trying to be seductive, "I had a great time... Quickie?" Groaning, I pushed her off my bed. Looking her in the eyes, I said, "Get out." Stuttering, I walked her down to the first floor, and threw her - and all of her birthday suite glory - out in the street. Closing the door, I walked back upstairs, where I began to get ready for school.

!!

Straightening the school's uniform, I fixed my hair. _'Damn, I look good.' _I thought to myself, picking up my messenger bag in the process. Picking up last night's homework, I sighed as Itachi barged into my room. Looking at me with disdain, he said, "Mom said I have to take sour ass to school. We're leaving now."

Rolling my eyes, we headed for his car. Getting in, I made sure Itachi knew he had to pick up the others. The others included Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji. Knowing he was going to get pissed, I settled into the seat, and waited for the combustion to begin.

Once we picked up Choji, Itachi turned around in his seat and said, "If you think you are going to pig out in my car, you're fucking insane! No eating in my car, got it?" Smirking, I put in my headphones, and was on my way to school.

!!

Walking up the steps to the school, I was immediately bombarded by the fan girls. Smirking, I paid no heed to them as I headed to first period, which was history. Definitely not as productive as study hall, but it was okay... Thinking about study hall made me want third period to come faster than it normally did.

Sitting in my normal seat, I listened to the gossip all around me. Mostly containing me, I arched my eyebrows when I heard that a new student was coming. _'Great; probably another girl who will fall for me, want me in their pants, and then get pissed when I throw their ass out of my house... They all are the same - no brains, all boobs.' _I thought, shaking my head at the female race.

"Class, please sit down. Class is to begin, and we have a new student. Okay, when i say your names, say here..." the teacher said, droning out the names of the students. Looking around, the teacher noticed the new person standing at the door, kind of shyly. Smiling, the teacher asked, "Are you Haruno Sakura?" Nodding, the girl smiled and walked in. Looking her over, I noticed she had some nice curves. _'Definitely would be a better catch than the one from this morning...' _I thought, shuddering at the thought of the girl from earlier.

"Sakura, you can sit next to Ino. Ino, please raise your hand." the teacher said, waiting for Yamanaka Ino to raise her hand. Raising her hand, I watched the new girl go sit down next to one of the sluts who used to be a fan girl. Shaking my head, I realized that Ino would fill her head with a bunch of nonsense - probably mostly true - about me and my lifestyle. Just what I needed... Oh well, I will still get laid in study hall, no matter what the girls tell each other, they all come after me.

Seeing the other fan girls surround me, I sighed, wishing the teacher would pair us up, and not let the others choose... "Sasuke, pick me," they all whined, trying to get as close to me as possible. Smirking, I said, "I choose the girl with the pink hair... Sakura, was it?" My smirk widened as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"That is a great choice Sasuke! So, Sakura and Sasuke will work on the myth of the Demon in the Mist," the teacher announced, writing us down as partners. My smirk still held in place, I walked over to the pink haired newbie and whispered, "Looks like we're working together..." Seeing her blush, I walked out of the room with my smirk as the bell rang for second period.

!!

Walking out to the cafeteria, I sat down with the others. Looking around, I noticed the idiot was talking to her. _'Oh God, Naruto, she'll never go for you! They never do!'_ I thought, shaking my head. Having just had my quickie, I was more relaxed than before, and for that I was glad there were sluts in this hell hole. Looking up, I noticed Neji talking. "Damn, fate's on their side this time... She's hanging with Ino, though! Of course Hinata is Ino's friend... Hell yes, I am going to get her!" he exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.

Shaking my head, I retorted, "Dude, she would never go for you. You have a better chance with Ten Ten than her." Losing his grin, I smirked and stood up. Stretching, I said, "Well boys, I'm ditching. Later!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I do NOT own Naruto!

_**A/N**_**: **_**I know, I probably should work on other stories, but I got a request to do this story, and it sounded cool, so I'm going to do it! I'd like to thank Sakura Haruno 998 for requesting this story!**_

Walking into the door, I was immediately surrounded by boxes. Looking around, I sighed. "You'll have to excuse the mess, guys... We're still moving stuff around," Sakura said, leading Ino and Naruto into the kitchen. Going over to the fridge, I pulled out a bottle of water. Turning towards the two, I smiled and said, "Welcome to my house. Help yourself to anything!"

Smiling, they nodded, and Ino helped herself to a bottle of water, while Naruto looked everywhere for Ramen. Groaning, he said, "Sakua, how come you don't have any Ramen?" Chuckling, I shook my head and walked upstairs to my room. Setting down on the bed, I noticed Ino coming in, but Naruto must have been staying downstairs to look for Ramen.

"I still can't believe you got Shit - for - Brains for your history partner! He's such an ass; I feel sorry for you," Ino exclaimed, setting her bookbag down on the floor. Laughing, I looked around. Suddenly, a realization came to mine.

"Hey, Ino, you never told me why you hate him so much... I mean, you don't have to, but I don't really want to hate someone because of someone else's opinion..." Sakura said, turning towards Ino. Sighing, she began her explanation.

"... And anyone who likes him always ends up getting hurt. I mean, he just uses us girls, and then throws us away like we're nothing! Of course, I would love to know why he does it, but I doubt I will ever find out..." Ino explained, finally finishing her speech. Looking at her, I nodded, and pulled out chemistry homework.

Sighing, I started working on it, while trying to put the whole Sasuke ordeal behind me for right now.

!!

Walking into History the next day, I noticed Sasuke was there. Inwardly groaning, I thought, _'Oh Lord, here we go... He puts the moves on me, and I'll kill his ass!' _Sitting in my seat, I pulled out my notebook as Prick number one came over. "Today, after school, you and me..." He said, smirking.

Turning slowly, I said, "No, it's not going to happen... And you better help me with the project, or I will kick your ass!" Smirking right back, I turned back to my notes as in the corner of my eye, I saw his bewildered face vanish after a few seconds. Lowering me smirk, I looked at the board. Groaning, I went ahead and picked up my books. Throwing them on his desk, I frowned. Sitting down next to him, he gave me a look that said 'what - the - fuck?'. Pointing towards the board, I pulled my notebook from his desk into my lap.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Sasuke said, irking more than before. Glaring at him, I pulled out my history book to look for some information for the damned project.

"I'm resisting you as I speak. I'm not one of those slut fan girls of yours, Sasuke." Sakura retorted, writing down some info as well.

Finding the page, I pushed the book towards him and said, "Write down the info. I'll go to the libraby later to find some info on the myth." Nodding in disbelief, he began writing down the things that were in the book.

!!

Looking through the aisles at the library, I found another book I was looking for when I saw a shadow looming over me. "Let me get that," they said, reaching the book for me. Handing me the book, I looked to see a boy taller than me with face paint on. _'Someone has been playing Halloween a little to long...'_ I thought, looking at him.

"Thanks," I said, taking the book from him. Walking with him over to the nearest table, i began looking through the book.

"Where are my manners... I'm Kankuro." Kankuro said, watching me research on the myth. Looking up, I smiled.

"I'm Sakura, and thanks for reaching me that book. I'd probably be trying all day if it weren' for you!" Sakura said, trying to be nice to the face - paint kid.

Nodding, he stood up and announced, "Well, I need to get home... It was nice meeting you though!" Smiling, I waved good - bye. Looking back to the book, I saw a picture of the supposed Demon of the Myst. _'He kind of reminds me of some guy who just got their face redone, and has the shit on their face...'_ I thought, laughing at my little joke.

Done with the book, I left it in a stack to check out later, when I saw _Sasuke_ standing outside the door, talking to a girl. Rolling my eyes, I thought, _'Oh God, it's a wonder he doesn't have any Fucking STDs! Of course, he probably has them and doesn't even know it...'_ Goiing back to work, I suddenly felt another shadow leeming behind me. Turning around, I saw it was the walking STD. "What the hell do you want," I asked, trying hard not to punch his face for being so close to me.

"Oh I saw you here, and I decided to help... I need my grade in the class or my mom will cut off all of my accounts for the grading period..." He replied, not taking into account that I just bust out laughing. Wiping the tears from my eyes, i stood up and pointed towards the books.

"Well, get to work, smart - ass!" I said, smirking as I saw the almighty one walk over to the desk. _'Damn, does he have a nice ass... Wait, what am I thinking, I can't possibly be thinking of him in those terms? He's a fucking player who only cares about getting laid for the hour!'_ I thought, mentally smacking myself in the head.


End file.
